sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Batsugun
Saturn |producer = Yuko Tataka |designer = Junya Inoue Takeshi Kawamoto |programmer = Satoshi Kōyama Seiji Iwakura Tsuneki Ikeda |composer = Yoshitatsu Sakai |platforms = Arcade, Sega Saturn |released = Arcade |NA|1993|EU|1993}} Saturn }} |genre = Bullet hell |modes = Single-player, multiplayer (up to two players) |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Toaplan V2 |cpu = 68000 (@ 16 MHz) |sound = YM2151, OKI6295 |display = Raster, 240 x 320 pixels (Vertical), 2048 colors }} is a vertically scrolling shoot 'em up video game created by the now-defunct Japanese game developer Toaplan. The title translates to "exceptional" or "extraordinary". Originally developed for the arcade, Batsugun was first released in 1993. A second edition named Batsugun Special Version was shown at the AOU (Arcade Operators Union) show in Japan but was never released as Toaplan slid into bankruptcy. After Toaplan's bankruptcy, the Special Version appeared on the secondhand market. The two revisions were released on the Sega Saturn in 1996 as a single package coded by Toaplan offshoot Gazelle. Heralded by some as the first "manic shooter", Batsugun's development involved employees who would go on to form and work at Cave and continue to work in this subgenre. This includes the game's chief programmer Tsuneki Ikeda. Batsugun saw an evolution in the use of complex enemy wave and bullet patterns, and player firepower and hit-box. The Special Version featured a number of changes including a smaller hitbox, a shield protecting the player from one hit, more powerful bombs, new scoring items, and the addition of multiple game rounds or loops of increasing difficulty. The Saturn releases are nearly the same but differ from the arcade versions in subtle ways, including rearranged music and lack of slowdown in some cases which can make the game more difficult. Gameplay As is the standard with most arcade shooters, the player controls their ship with a joystick and two buttons. One button (Fire) shoots the main guns, and the other button (Bomb) releases a smart bomb that spreads huge energy balls all around the player's ship. As enemies are destroyed, the player gains experience points that are separate from the score. For every 288 experience points gained, the main gun will 'level up', becoming much stronger. This is analogous to experience points and levelling up in role playing games. The weapon can only level up twice, so after it has achieved its maximum level, 288 experience points will grant the player an extra bomb. The player can also grab "P" icons to increase the power of the current level gun. A maximum of five "P"s can be collected per experience level; getting more after this gives extra points instead. Collecting "B" icons increases the number of bombs, to a maximum of 7. Story On a distant planet similar to Earth, a global takeover codenamed Epsilon Plan is set into motion. Lead by the imperious king Gladebaran VII, the Imperial Army stages multiple coups upon the planet's countries and are successful in less than two weeks. The only forces capable of stopping Gladebaran VII and his army from world domination are the Skull Hornets: a small squadron of fighter pilots lead by the king's son who utilize the strongest submersible jets the people's science had ever devised. Characters Skull Hornet Pilots & Ships There are three ship-types and six player-characters to select from. *'Ship Type A': has a simple array of rapid-fire energy-beams that spread evenly. As it levels up, the beams become wider and more powerful; the ship fires missiles as well. **''Pilots'': Jeeno & Schneider Jeeno is an attractive teenage soldier with cybernetic enhancements (courtesy of one Doctor Gabriel) and a tragic past; he's also the presumed-dead brother of Beltiana. Schneider is an old man who has been awakened from cryogenic sleep. *'Ship Type B': shoots a straight beam of lightning for as long as the Fire button is held. Tapping the Fire button causes sparks to appear and travel along the beam; this may or may not do more damage. As it levels up, the lightning becomes wider and multi-colored; and secondary projectiles are launched as Fire is tapped. **''Pilots'': Beltiana & Alteeno Alteeno and Beltiana are both attractive teenage girls with long, flowing hair (Alteeno hides hers under a cap). Beltiana seeks to avenge the death of her brother Jeeno (whom she doesn't know is still alive). Alteeno is a tomboy's tomboy, besides being a child prodigy; she doubles as the Skull Hornets' mechanic. *'Ship Type C': this ship is fairly adaptable; holding Fire will shoot energy waves straight forward, whilst tapping Fire will fire a spread of projectiles. As it levels up, it will fire homing missiles, and acquire small "drone" ships with their own firepower. **''Pilots'': Iceman & Olisis Olisis and Iceman are both attractive young men. Iceman is a "cool" mercenary with girl-length hair and a mysterious past. Olisis, besides being the Skull Hornets' founder and director, is the exiled prince of his planet; he fights to stop his father, the cruel and ambitious King Gladebaran (the seventh ruler in his direct line; Olisis would be the eighth). Endings *Jeeno Having made a legend for himself as a space warrior, Jeeno recaps with Schneider and Alteeno and Olisis. They discuss rebuilding their country, with they (ironically) had to destroy in order to protect; they also discuss Olisis's upcoming role as head of the new government. *Schneider Schneider flies off into the sunset. *Beltiana Beltiana emerges victorious from a hard-earned showdown with her brother's (supposed) killer; she then recaps with Schneider, Alteeno, and Olisis. *Alteeno Returning in triumph, Alteeno loses her cap; red hair spills down around her shoulders. Then her commanding officer chews her out for going AWOL. (Nobody said being a serviceman was easy.) *Iceman After saying goodbye to Schneider and Alteeno, Ice is rehired by Olisis...this time for 5 billion credits. Yes, it's on a permanent basis. *Olisis As his country's eighth and latest king, Olisis vows that it will flourish and enjoy peace under him, safe from his evil father Gladebaran. Quotes *Jeeno 1. Here I come, come, COME! 2. You would never be able to challenge me! 3. The fun is getting better. 4. It’s getting interesting. *Beltiana 1. You’ll never get anywhere with me at this level. (to Alteeno) I have no enemy! No one is good enough for me! 2. You’re not going to fly in front of me that easily. (to Alteeno) I got him at 50% of my energy output. 3. I won’t go anywhere until I get vengeance for my brother. (to Alteeno) I got him at 20% of my energy output. (to Olisis) I’ll teach you what battling with us is all about. 4. Finally, the last base. But we can’t afford to lose. (to Alteeno) Next comes the last base. *Iceman 1. I’m as cool as ice. 2. I’m cool, nihilistic, and great. This is what being masculine and dandy is all about. 3. They call me the “Sky Hunter” because I always get my prey. 4. The next is the last. This gives me 5 million credits. Piece of cake. *Schneider 1. The number of mysterious enemies is just the number of adventures I’ll enjoy. Yes!! (to Beltiana) I’m second to no young child. 2. The number of invaluable enemies is the number of dreams I’ll enjoy. Yes! (to Beltiana) Speak in English. 3. (to Beltiana) Are we both going home alive? Schneider's ending It sure was another thrilling adventure that I’ll never forget. Let’s turn on some funky music. *Alteeno 1. I’ll scrap you if you try to challenge me! (to Beltiana) That’s because I was there! Yeah, me! 2. What a junky ship! Let me maintenance it! (to Beltiana) It only took 30% of my energy output. 3. Ha, ha, ha. (to Beltiana) It only took 10% of my energy output. 4. (to Beltiana) I’m going to get serious this time. *Olisis 1. Father is wrong. I must stop his evil deeds. 2. You’re saying you are challenging me!? (to Beltiana) That's like a monkey challenging the Almighty. *Dialogue Jeeno's ending After several wounds in battle, he was transformed into a cyborg by Doctor Gabriel. And then he went on to make a legend of himself as a space warrior. JEENO: Everything is done. SCHNEIDER: Are you kidding, young man?! It’s just beginning. It’s you that have to build it up. JEENO: It’s really true, old man. Ha, ha, ha. SCHNEIDER: Don’t say that, “old man”. JEENO: Yes! Burnout! ALTEENO: Burnout! JEENO & ALTEENO: I’m beat! JEENO: Let’s go home and get some rest! ALTEENO: Rest! JEENO (to Olisis): It’s all over! OLISIS: Man is a living organism in which God cast with a cursed fate. We have destroyed our own country. ICEMAN: What are you talking about? We protected it! And you are responsible in governing it, o great Olisis. Beltiana's ending BELTIANA: I’ve finally caught you. I have come to avenge the death of my brother. GLADEBARAN: I can’t stand this. Child, you’re going to regret this. A new battle, unknown to mankind, breaks out in the base-camp that is undergoing destruction. However, no one will ever know what really happened. BELTIANA: The world has been saved. SCHNEIDER: Yes; I haven’t encountered such thrilling adventure in a long time. It sure was fun. BELTIANA: But we still have a lot of work to do. SCHNEIDER: Yes, your generation will now be faced with creating the new era. BELTIANA: It’s finally over. ALTEENO: Hey, you look tired. BELTIANA: No. I still have a lot of energy left. It’s a shame that I couldn’t show them the meaning of true horror! ALTEENO: Come on now…Let’s stop this baloney. Sorry! BELTIANA: Ha, ha, ha. (to Olisis) Cinch! There’s no enemy strong enough for us. OLISIS: I was against using violence to win the battle. However, all evil must perish. BELTIANA: Olisis! Say something to close the story. OLISIS: A monkey is only a monkey. That’s what… Iceman's ending ICEMAN: Wow, that was really close. It seems that this country will enjoy peace again. There’s so many countries around the world waiting for me. So…It’s about time that I move on. (to Schneider) You did your best to the end, Old Man! SCHNEIDER: Of course. I’m still a regular. ICEMAN: You are great. Maybe you’ll live long. SCHNEIDER: Ha, ha, ha, ICEMAN: Ha, ha, ha. (to Alteeno) I carried out my duties. A reward is waiting for me. ALTEENO: What—what kind of stage is next? ICEMAN: I’m talking about the stage. ALTEENO: Oh, no! ICEMAN (to Olisis): This concludes my mission. OLISIS: Iceman, won’t you join forces with me? ICEMAN: I have no home, nor will I make one. OLISIS: Well, Iceman, will you work for me—for 5 billion credits? ICEMAN: Okay, Brother! Let’s talk. Alteeno's ending ALTEENO: Yes! We got them all! COMMANDANT: Hey! You’re only a serviceman, aren’t you? ALTEENO: Hey, old man; sorry. Olisis's ending OLISIS: I am Olisis, the new overlord of this country. I will take on my father’s armies, in order to keep this nation peaceful and flourishing for all to enjoy. SOLDIER: Oh, no… Enemy Mother-ships The enemy "bosses," in order of appearance, are: *Code Name: Deep Purple (theme music: "Dark Echo") *Code Name: Madzella (theme music: "King Bird") *Code Name: Mad Steel Darkness (theme music: "Psycho Paranoia") *Code Name: Jupiter (theme music: "Premonition") *Code Name: Ground of the Galaxy (theme music: "Final Attack") Scoring Apart from destroying enemies, points can be gained from collecting golden V-shaped medals. After the level is finished, 3000 points are awarded for every small one, and 5000 points for every large one. If the player's ship is destroyed during a level, all medals collected are lost. An extra life is awarded at 1,000,000 points. Notes References External links * [https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/arcade/566574-batsugun Batsugun] at GameFAQs * [https://www.giantbomb.com/batsugun/3030-29473/ Batsugun] at Giant Bomb * [https://www.arcade-museum.com/game_detail.php?game_id=7030 Batsugun] at Killer List of Videogames * [https://www.mobygames.com/game/batsugun Batsugun] at MobyGames Category:1993 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Scrolling shooters Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Toaplan games Category:Video games developed in Japan